


Little Red Goes Riding

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Regis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Nyx Ulric, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Regis and Nyx have a bit of night time fun after a festival.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Little Red Goes Riding

Nyx groaned as his nails dragged over his lover's chest. But he continued his bouncing, the thick cock that stretched him hitting every right spot inside him, the feel and scent of slick and come trailing down his thighs had both mate's groaning.

A snarl left his lover's lips as sat himself in his lap and gave a twist of his hips before grinding, Nyx laughed as Regis tugged at the red binds that tied his hands to the headboard of the King's massive bed, the red cloak from his festival costume coming in handy.

Leaning down Nyx ran his teeth, sharp and strong, along his alpha's throat. Purring in pleasure as Regis crooned, baring more of his neck. Nyx rewarded him by tightening around the cock he was seated on.

A sudden rocking of the hips beneath him almost unseated him, a loud moan tumbled from his lips as his prostate was hit by the head of Regis' cock. "Yesss," he hissed as the King gave another thrust up. Nyx braced his hands on the other man's abs before starting to raise until only the tip of that hard cock, was sheathed inside his body. Dropping down Nyx gave a low scream as Regis gave a harsh thrust right as he came down. Running one hand up his own chest, Nyx threw his head back with a moan as he ran fingers over his sensitive, bite marked nipples.

The sound of his panting echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and filling the room with a symphony of lewd noise. The wet sound of a cock sliding through slick and the sound of their hips meeting add to it. Neither cared, too lost in the other.

Falling down Nyx leaned over the alpha, their lips meeting with bruising force as teeth nipped at lips and tongue slid hot and slick against each other, tangling around the moans trapped between their meeting mouths.

Regis gave a loud growl, the sound of it vibrating his chest and succeeded in making Nyx purr when he left it. Regis panted as he felt his knot start to catch on Nyx's rim, the growl now a constant rumble as Nyx rose and fell.

Screaming in pleasure when Regis rose up to meet him on a particularly harsh down slide, he scrambled for something to hold onto as the knot caught and slipped inside him, then it swelled locking the two together. Reaching up with shaking hands Nyx untied the silk cloth strips, and moaned when Regis grabbed his hips.

He whined as the knot continued to swell, the cock head pressed right against his prostate. He gave a choked moan when Regis rocked his hips, the feeling sending sharp bolts of pleasure up his spine.

Giving a shout Nyx came with a shudder slick sliding freely from around the knot and down the back of his thighs, and Regis followed soon after, knot swollen and being milked by his omega's clenching channel. Nyx writhed and groaned as he felt the King's release fill him, hot and heavy. He panted as he felt another hot rush of come fill him. "Fu-fuck, you always come so much."

Regis gave a breathless laugh, "You were praising it during your last heat."

Nyx face flushed red as he sputtered. Burying his face in Regis' neck he gave anther whimper as he felt even more come fill him.

"Me riding you, probably wasn't the best position to have you knot me in," came Nyx's murmur, hips still flexing, even with the alpha's grip.

"Probably not, my dear. But I would say that it's not the worst position we've been stuck in." He replied. Feeling Nyx nod his head, no doubt remembering the office incident. "Rest Nyx, it'll be some time before we're untied."

Nyx gave a yawn as he tried burrowing deeper into the King's neck, "That's true," he nodded, "You always did keep us tied for at least an hour."

Regis chuckled at the tired voice, turning his head he found a blanket, rumpled and half on the floor, but still within reach he grabbed the edge and covered the both of them.

Closing his eyes and feeling Nyx's own breaths start to even out with sleep he pressed a kiss to Nyx's neck; the both of them shuddered as another wave of muted pleasure washed through, Nyx gave a weak tired whine when another load was added but fell silent again soon after, breathing once again leveling out. Heaving a sigh Regis soon followed him to sleep, or at the very least a light doze, he thought with a shiver as another wave passed through him.


End file.
